It is desirable in many situations to get real-time, just in time (i.e., substantially immediately when needed) information from a location; however, there are few convenient ways of obtaining the needed information in a timely manner.
For example, a family may be considering a trip to a local museum. The decision to go may depend on several factors, such as how crowded the museum is, which prominent exhibits may be open or closed, how much parking is available, or how heavy the traffic approaching the museum is. The family could call the museum, but they may receive only pre-recorded information. If the family is unable to speak to a live person, they may not be able to obtain the most current contextual or “opinion-based” information that will help them make their decision.
Other situations in which a person may require real-time, just in time information from a location might include: trying to gauge delays at an airport, such as the lengths of the check-in and security lines; trying to find information about an unfolding event that has little or no media coverage; or simple curiosity.